Disappearing
by darksupernatural
Summary: Sam's gone and Dean's freaked. What happened to his brother in the split second his eyes were somewhere else? One shot. Complete.


**A/N: So you know me and my music. This time it was a slightly older song by Linkin Park. Yeah, they're about number 4 on my fave list for the MP3 player. **_**Leave Out All the Rest. **_**The first four lines of the song. Here's what my freaky head dreamed up at 3:30 in the morning on the way to work. WARNING: A little language from a very ticked off Dean.  
**

**Disappearing.**

Dean walked down the concrete sidewalk, Sam at his side. The moon hung full and high in the sky, but still looked nearly close enough to touch, casting a blue glow on the other people walking down the sidewalk going to homes, clubs and movies on a normal Friday night.

"Dude, off night. Wanna catch a movie?" Sam asked, seeing the multicolored lights of a Cinema 6 sign down the block.

"Feel more like a six pack and a lumpy pillow…" Dean trailed off as a huge shadow blotted out the moon above them, catching Dean's eye and making him quickly look up. "What the f-?" Dean looked towards where his brother had been in stride with him and saw just a void. "Sam?" The older Winchester spun a tight circle looking for his missing sibling. Someone bumped into him from behind, a slightly shorter, burlier shoulder digging into his upper arm.

"Hey, you see where the guy went that was right beside me?" Dean asked. The man walked on past him wordlessly. Dean's eyes shifted to the people around him and he suddenly realized everyone that had been going somewhere had suddenly turned around, faces blank as they retraced their steps. His head spun, feeling as if it were wrapped in wool. Dean sidestepped another person, a tiny woman as she moved directly towards him, unseeing, expressionless. "What the hell, lady?" She said nothing and never missed a step. Another shoulder plowed into him when he turned again.

"Sam!" Dean took several steps along the sidewalk, easing past people who moved as if they didn't even see him, fear ratcheting his heartbeat up. "SAMMY!" Dean bellowed, getting no response from the other walkers.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Dean spun again, green eyes blown with fear. Another person rammed him, walking past without reaction as they knocked him off balance. "That's it!" Dean cried, turning and quickly walking up to the man. He spun him, taking in the lack of emotion on the man's face, dull hazel eyes meeting Dean's but revealing nothing. Dean shook the man, who's gelled hair made him about half an inch shorter than the hunter. "What the hell is your problem!" No reaction. "ANSWER ME YOU SONOFABITCH!" Dean growled. "Where is Sam? Where's m'brother?" The man just stared at Dean, head lolling with the force of Dean shaking him.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!" Dean released the man and spun again, breaking into a run towards the cinema. "SAAAAMMMMM!"

"…_ean." _Dean stopped, breath ragged and drowning out the voice that sounded so far away.

"Sammy?" Dean said, looking around as he spun another circle. "Sam?"

"_-ean. Hey!" _Dean felt himself shoved backwards, the rough texture of a brick wall at his back, jacket rasping over the material. He felt a large warmth over his sternum and blinked, breath storming through his lungs like a hurricane.

"Dean?" Sam said, worried blue greens roving over his brother's face. His hand slid further up Dean's chest, pinning him against the wall, albeit gently. "Hey, man, talk to me! Dean!"

"Sammy?" Dean said, barely above a disturbed brush of air. His chin trembled slightly and he leaned into Sam's hand a little.

"Hey, ya with me, man?"

Dean nodded roughly, the back of his head contacting the concrete as he tipped it back, swallowing convulsively. "Where were you?"

"Dean, I dunno what happened, but you freaked out, man."

"You _freakin' disappeared!" _Dean cried, pushing Sam's hand away. He staggered away from his brother, body shaking, then shaking harder as he realized that there were voices around them, blue moonlight shining down on the sidewalk, the buildings, the laughing, happy, sad, tired faces that belonged to the other pedestrians. Teenagers laughed and shoved their friends as they picked out movies. Couples held each other close, talking about futures.

"Dean, hey, man." Sam said, grabbing Dean's shoulders and spinning him, Sam's hands tightening, squeezing, worry evident in the grasp, his voice. "You okay?"

Dean leaned against the wall as if he'd suddenly lost every bone in his legs, shaking hands coming up and rasping over the stubble the coated his chin. "I don't know, man. It was just f-ed up. Something blacked out the moon for a second and you were just…"

"What?" Sam asked quietly, slouching slightly to catch Dean's eyes as he looked up, fear making the green over bright.

"G-gone." Dean's voice came out a broken whisper.

"I don't know what happened, Dean, but I was right here. The whole time."

"Yeah." Dean breathed. "Yeah, okay."

"C'mon. Let's head back to the motel."

"Hey Sammy?"

"Make it a thirty pack."

**A/N: Another pointless, plotless one shot to add to my record breaking string of I-can't-get-back-into-multi-chapter-fics-no-matter-how-hard-I-try. Anyhow, that's it for this one. Think what you will. There's no explanation for what blacked out the moon, I just needed a hinky way to give everyone an excuse to try and run Dean down while he freaked out. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
